HOW TO LOSE (get) A GUY IN TEN DAYS
by phayte1978
Summary: Bakugou wanted to ask Midoriya out... Instead of just doing it... He has class 1-A help him... maybe? How bad could this be?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, dude," Kirishima said, lifting his hand weight back up then down. "It has be manly!"

A groan and Bakugou was just sitting on the bench- he had stopped working out awhile ago, his mind on his… problem. "But… like what?"

He had no idea what to do and had just come to terms nothing would ever happen. All he wanted was to ask Deku out on a fucking date- but for some damn reason, he couldn't. Sure, he could walk up and just ask . But that all seemed way to easy. Bakugou never did anything the easy way. As they were working out, Bakugou had brought it up to his best friend, hoping he might have ideas of what to do.

Stopping for a moment, Kirishima thought hard. "Oh! Flex your muscles when he is looking your way! That is very manly!" Kirishima said.

"Flex my muscles?"

"Yeah!" setting down his weight, Kirishima stood there, flexing his pectorals and his arms. "Like this!"

But what Bakugou saw, was Kirishima flexing his chest. "You want me to bounce my tits at him?"

"No! Flex your muscles!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Ok… ok… hear me out! Try grabbing for something, and when you arm is extended-" which Kirishima was showing him, then his muscles flexing. "Did you see that?"

Oh he saw it. A small twitch in Kirishima's muscle. But what was the point? They all worked out and were aiming to be heroes. It was kind of just what they did. "That was… lame."

"Fine… why not when you hug him, slap his back real hard!" Kirishima said.

"Why would I hug him?"

"Because you are hoping it turns to a kiss!" Kirishima groaned, rolling his eyes.

Thinking for a moment, Bakugou knew if he could hug Deku, he could just as easily kiss him. "But why slap his back?"

"The stronger you slap, the more manly you are!" Kirishima grinned. "Cracking your knuckles, eating overly spicy food… but not being affected by it."

"I always eat spicy food…" Bakugou grumbled. Which was true. Everyone in their dorm knew to stay away from the sauce bottle with the toxic death symbol on it. Bakugou laced all his food in that shit. He was currently looking for something even spicier. Deku would grimace as he watched him pour it over whatever was on his plate.

A sigh and Bakugou laid back on the bench. He knew Kirishima was the wrong guy for this. He probably should look up things online.

"You could try flexing OUT of your shirt," Kirishima added.

"What the hell are you mumbling about?"

"You know! Flex so hard your shirt rips off! Nothing manlier than that!"

This was only getting worse. He was just ready to give up. If it was meant to happen with Deku then it would. It had been over a year and he had to wonder why he even bothered. That damn nerd was only his classmate and rival at that.

"Seriously dude," Kirishima said, turning towards him. "It is so easy!" With that, Kirishima flexed and as he did, his quirk activating, ripping his shirt.

"Ugh! You dumbass!" Bakugou cried. "You used your quirk!"

Tilting his head, Kirishima looked over to the mirror. Sure enough his quirk was fully activated- and his shirt was torn in pieces. "Still was manly!" he exclaimed.

Why did Bakugou even bother asking this fool? Shaking his head, he was ready to just blast a punching bag… a lot. He was pent up with frustrations and this talk only made him want to kill something.

"Listen," Kirishima said, moving to his bag to grab another shirt. "He will be in here in a minute. Let's add a ton of weight to my bar here and I'll struggle with it!"

"And this helps me how?" Bakugou asked.

"Well duh!" Kirishima exclaimed. "You will be the one to lift the bar and save me! How manly is that?"

He had no other ideas, and yeah, he knew it was almost time for Deku to come in and do his own work out. He tried to time his where they overlapped, but he wasn't in the gym the entire time. That shit looked too desperate. The last thing he needed was to look like some love sick puppy trailing after Deku of all people.

Helping Kirishima add weights to his bar, they could hear Deku coming in. One last plate on each side and Kirishima winked at him while laying back on the bench.

"Ok!" Kirishima said, placing his hands on the bar and going to lift.

Bakugou wasn't paying attention to Kirishima. What he was watching was Deku coming into the gym, his shorts a little on the smaller size- no complaints there, but Deku really should get new gym clothes. He still wore the ones from the previous year- which only made them cling a bit too much to his body. His shorts tight over his round bottom, and a bit too short on his shapely legs.

Even as that damn nerd waved and smiled at him- like he always did, Bakugou did his normal growl almost as if a warning for Deku not to come near him. He ironically wanted Deku near him, hell- even to work out with him. There was no way in hell he could even consider asking him to do so. It was best to growl and snarl over at the damn nerd.

Turning his back to them, Deku started to stretch a bit. His hands on the wall as he bent at the waist. Bakugou had to wonder if this was a test of his will. Deku with his little round ass poked out- the fabric of his gym shorts at their max, the muscles running down the back of his legs and that damn thigh gap.

This nerd either knew exactly what he was doing- or he was just fucking clueless.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima grunted.

Ignoring Kirishima for a moment- as this was one of his favorite parts of Deku coming into the gym. Deku always made sure to stretch, then slowly warm up. The stretching was Bakugou's favorite to watch, and he had almost mastered ' looking without looking '. He did not want that damn nerd to know he was staring at him, so he had to be careful how and when he looked. It was easy when Deku had his back to him… and his ass in the air.

Turning back to Kirishima, he saw the bar resting on his chest and the fact his face was the color of his hair. He had not been paying attention as he swore all the blood had rushed from his head down below his waist watching that damn nerd. If Kirishima had not called out to him, he would still be watching Deku bent over and stretching.

"The hell have you done?" he asked.

"Bar… heavy!"

The dumbass was stuck. When Bakugou went to help lift it off of him, he realized he couldn't. They had not paid attention to how much weight they added to the bar- and it was far to heavy for either of them.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou growled, trying to pull up the bar- though he couldn't.

Both of them grunting, Kirishima kicking his legs- the bar pressing harder against his chest. How much weight had they put on the bar? It looked like one side even had more weight than the other side.

"Activate your quirk!" Bakugou yelled.

"I AM!" Kirishima grunted, his quirk was full on as the bar was pressing down fully on his chest- pinning him to the bench.

"Ohmygod!" Deku yelled, coming over to their assistance. Straddling over Kirishima, Deku went to assist with the bar- but it still do not budge. "I'm going to try with my quirk!" Deku exclaimed, then he grabbed the bar again- his body pulsing in his quirk and easily lifted it up. Bakugou saw even with Deku's quirk activated, his arms still shook as he lifted the bar up.

A deep breath and Kirishima as gasping for air.

"What the heck were you two doing?" Deku gasped.

"I um… well I wanted to up my weights," Kirishima explained.

"Aren't you supposed to do a little at a time?" Deku asked- though they all noticed that Deku was still in Kirishima's lap. Blushing, Deku backed off to Kirishima and moved away from them both.

Laughing, Kirishima ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I know that now!"

Bakugou slapped his forehead at just how stupid Kirishima was at times. Deku just stood there, staring at them both. "...Kacchan?" Deku asked.

Bakugou just wanted to get out of there. Away from Deku, away from Kirishima- away from all of this.

"Are you ok, Kacchan?" Deku asked him.

"I think he might have worked out a little too hard," Kirishima said, slapping his back.

Deku smiled as he looked over at them. Bakugou swore his feet were melting into the ground as Deku's cheeks lit up and his freckles somehow stood out even more.

"Maybe we should try to come to the gym at the same time!" Deku said, his hand moving and rubbing the back of his neck. "We always seem to be passing each other in here."

Was Deku's face getting redder? Why were his shorts so damn tight? Bakugou swallowed and tried to look anywhere but at his shapely legs.

"Yeah dude!" Kirishima said, trying to edge on the conversation. "I think Bakugou is getting sick of my weight lifting regimen as it is!"

"Shut up," Bakugou growled quietly at Kirishima.

"Well especially after what happened!" Deku laughed, grabbing his center and almost doubling over from laughing. Kirishima had joined in- cause the fool could always laugh at himself.

Bakugou was not finding all of this funny. He felt as if he was humiliated from not being able to lift the damn bar off Kirishima. If it had been for Deku and his fucking quirk…

Snarling, he grabbed his water bottle and his towel and stomped off to the locker room. He did not even bother to look over his shoulder.

He would try again another day… maybe tomorrow once he fixed his sour mood and his pride.


	2. Chapter 2

Edit Chapter

Chapter 2: Kaminari - Play Dumb!

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

"Heard you struck out massively yesterday," Kaminari said, sliding next to Bakugou as they ate breakfast.

All he wanted was to eat his fucking marshmallow cereal quietly and not think about that damn nerd… again. Shoveling another spoonful of pressed sugar into his mouth, Bakugou chomped and continued to ignore Kaminari. He had somehow managed all yesterday evening to avoid Deku… and Kirishima. He was still mad at that asshole for his stupid plan.

"Well…" Kaminari said, not giving up. "We have that quiz today."

"So?"

"Fail it!"

Glaring over at Kaminari, Bakugou had to wonder what the hell he was getting at. "Huh?"

"OK, hear me out," Kaminari said, snapping his fingers as a small electric bolt darted from his fingers. "This is a quiz… not a test. So if you fail it, it will not fuck up your grade too bad."

"But I want to hold my spot in the class," Bakugou pointed out.

"And you will!" Kaminari exclaimed. "But… I do know Midoriya and Iida studied all night last night for this quiz and if you fail it… maybe you could get Midoriya to tutor you. Just don't like totally bomb it!"

Thinking to himself, Bakugou had to wonder if this idiot next to him was actually onto something. He knew that Deku and Iida had lately been studying, even at times Uraraka joining in like a happy little study group. The other week, right as he was about to ask Deku if he wanted to study with him, Iida had whisked him off- saying neither of them could afford extra classes for failing.

Trying to think of his rank in the class, he started to calculate what it would take for him to fail the quiz, but not lose his grounding too much. Another bite of cereal and he continued to think. The quiz wasn't the easiest they were having, but he was well prepared for it. Especially avoiding Deku and Kirishima last night. Was easier to just hide in his room with his book open.

It was disheartening know that Kaminari already knew of his epic failure in the gym with Kirishima. It made him wonder just how damn much these idiots in his class talked.

"But what if he doesn't pass the quiz? Then I've failed it for no reason!" Bakugou pointed out.

"Midoriya has pretty decent grades as it is, plus he was studying while Iida questioned him," Kamiari answered.

More thought and Bakugou started to shovel more cereal into his mouth. An elbow sharply in his side and he went to curse at Kaminari but saw it was Deku coming downstairs to get breakfast. He felt his heart start to race at the sight of the unruly curls and sleepy face of Deku. He really hates how his hormones were taking over.

"Morning Midoriya!" Kaminari called out. "Coffee is already made!"

"Probably that sludge shit you make too strong," Bakugou mumbled.

Deku stopped and smiled over at them. "Yeah, that stuff Denki makes is too strong!"

It was well known that when Kaminari got a hold of the coffee maker, he poured in way too much coffee and everyone always gagged as they drank it. He had no idea how he just sat there, sipping like it was water. Maybe that was charged him up?

"I'll stick with juice," Deku said before coming back with a bowl and glass. Reaching over, Deku grabbed the same cereal that Bakugou had been eating and gave his stupid smile over to him.

It would have all been ok, but Kaminari kept playfully kicking him under the table.

A grunt and Bakugou shoveled in more cereal and once Deku was done, added more to his bowl. It was not that he was that hungry- he kind of liked the idea that they ate the same cereal. Even though Deku was in his school uniform already, his hair was a mess around his head. He hated how damn cute that was.

It was easier to keep filling his mouth with cereal. This way he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"You ready for that quiz today, Kacchan?" Deku asked the moment his mouth reached full capacity of cereal.

His eyes going wide and then trying to chew and swallow and answer , Bakugou found himself choking.

This is how it ends. Stupid overly sugary sweet cereal. RIP!

His face turning red as he tried to cough, Bakugou ended up flinging his spoon which launched cereal all over the table. Banging the table with his fist, he couldn't breath which only cause him to full out panic. Kaminari had jumped up, knocking his chair over while yelling.

"Ohmygod!" Deku yelled as he quickly jumped on the table then over where he was.

The edges of Bakugou's vision was going dark, even as arms wrapped around him and quickly pushed at his chest. He was panicking and didn't know what to do! Kaminari was screaming and bolts of electricity where flying everywhere due to it. More people came running in as Deku once again pressed hard on Bakugou.

The cereal that had lodged into his throat spit all over the table. Sticky marshmallows were on in chin and down his shirt. Gasping for air, Bakugou looked around as everyone froze- staring at him.

"Bakugou!" Kaminari yelled, running over to him and handing him a napkin. "Are you ok?"

"...Kacchan?" Deku asked, though he was still behind Bakugou, his arms around him with his hand balled in a fist over the center of his chest. This was not how he wanted a hug from Deku! Their bodies where firmly pressed together, and it was a damn shame! He was mortified and wanted to crawl in a hole.

Shaking out of Deku's grasp, Bakugou stormed out of the room. Leaving a trail of marshmallow cereal in his wake. He wanted to just go hide and die in his room… alone.

* * *

News of his little episode from breakfast had gotten all around, even to other classes. Little sneers and giggles when people walked by him were only pissing him off even more as the morning progressed. It was best to just stay at his desk and away from everyone. Having Kaminari walked by him and pat him on the shoulder only made his mood worse. Last thing he needed was to get in trouble for blasting someone through a damn wall!

"Kacchan?" Deku asked as he had decided to hide in the classroom during break and not venture out or group off like the others. His voice dripped of concern, and even though it made Bakugou's heart race, it also pissed him off at the same time.

"What?" he growled.

"Are you ok?" Deku asked, his hand reaching out as if to touch him, but then drawing back.

He wanted to take in this nerds sincerity. He wanted to thank him for what he did that morning. He wanted to just fucking ask him out. But he knew Deku was only feeling sorry for him. Why else would he come over to his desk? He felt small and pathetic all of a sudden. He refused to allow pity to drive their interaction.

Instead, Bakugou turned his back and stared at the wall. It was the Bakugou thing to do- not show your weakness. He felt his face warm over, and he hated that. Why was this so damn hard?

"Good luck on the quiz," Bakugou grumbled as Deku walked off.

"What the hell, dude?" Kirishima asked, coming over to his desk and staring at him.

"He only is feeling sorry for me," Bakugou said.

"Ok! So use that your advantage!" Kirishima exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Let Midoriya comfort you and kiss it all better!"

Slamming his hands on the desk, Bakugou glared at Kirishima. If they were not in the classroom right now, he would surely blast him. "Are you teasing me?"

"Of course I am!" Kirishima laughed as the class came back to the room and Mr. Aizawa followed. Bakugou did not miss the kissy faces Kirishima kept making at him. He felt his anger almost boil over. He needed new friends!

Once everyone had settled down, the quizzes were handed out- Bakugou remembered what him and Kaminari had originally sort of planned this morning. Looking over at Kaminari, a knowing smile with a thumbs up greeted him.

This quiz was easy- he knew all this shit! Playing it safe, Bakugou made sure to answer half of them correctly at least. It was hard to purposely answer them wrong. A deep breath and Bakugou turned in his quiz then laid his head on the desk. He would make up for it on the test at the end of the week and push harder in his other classes.

He only hoped this plan would work. As everyone else turned in their quizzes, Mr. Aizawa told them all to work quietly while he graded them. Bakugou decided to sit and run over the entire morning through his head over and over, wondering just how someone fucked up breakfast so royally.

As the clock ticked, the class remained quiet and all that could be heard was the pages turning in books. Bakugou could feel Mr. Aizawa glaring at him and he had to wonder if he tried too hard to fail.

Quizzes passed back out to them, and Bakugou saw the big red 'fail' staring at him. He also heard as Deku yelled 'YES' from where he sat.

Good, at least one part of his plan was going as it should. The bell sounding and it was time for everyone to head to lunch. The class shuffling around and gathering their things and Bakugou took a deep breath.

All he had to do was go up to the damn nerd and ask if they could study together tonight and show his failing quiz. Standing up, Bakugou went to make his way to Deku's desk. He saw where Iida and Midoriya were both smiling and talking about their grades. The closer he got, the more he felt the sweat build on his palms. He could do this… if he survived near death this morning at breakfast, he could surely do this.

"Bakugou," Mr. Aizawa said, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Please stay after."

Turning, Bakugou stared over at his teach. "Huh?"

"Considering this was just a minor quiz, and you did so poorly, I will do a small tutoring through your lunch," Mr. Aizawa said.

"What?" Bakugou whispered.

"Dude…" Kaminari whispered then ducked quickly out the classroom.

Hanging his head, Bakugou made his way back to his desk. He just couldn't win at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um… Bakugou, hi," Uraraka shyly said as she sat next to him in the common room.

The entire class had gone out after classes and was either practicing on the field, or just being teenagers. Since his day had only gone from worse to blazing disaster, Bakugou decided to just head back and hide in the dorms.

"What do you want?" he asked, setting his phone down wondering why the hell Uraraka of all people was coming to him.

"Well… I couldn't help but overhear you were wanting to ask Deku out," she said.

Ok, so it was official. Everyone but Deku knew this shit. Groaning, Bakugou slumped down on the couch, letting his head fall back. "...fuck."

"Why don't you just be nice to him and ask him out?" Uraraka suggested.

Growling more, Bakugou ran his hands over his face. Like he had not thought of this already!? The problem was, he was so deep into wantingto ask Deku out, that being nice and just doing it was out of the question for him.

"I'd thought about that…" he trailed off.

"But?" Uraraka asked.

"It's easier said than fucking done!" he barked. This shit was getting so annoying. He did everything as it was in a big way. So even asking out Deku, he needed it to be right . His friends were nothing but fuck ups as it seemed, and he seemed even further away from his goal that originally intended.

Like right now? Well right now he was sitting in the common room… alone, except for the fact Uraraka was with him. He wanted to be doing nasty- no, filthy things to Deku right now, but he obviously couldn't figure out how to get to that point. It all seemed so easy, so simple. Hell, he had even watched other classmates do it. Why was this so hard?

"Well, have you tried flirting?" Uraraka asked.

Side eyeing her, Bakugou gave a confused look. "What are you rambling on about?"

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed, then sat up straighter. "You've flirted before, right?"

No, in fact he had not flirted before. Sure, he saw the girls in the class flirt- they did it all the damn time. It was quite annoying really. A flock of them surrounding that half-n-half bastard, giggling and touching his arm while he gave no fucks and continued his day.

Was giggling… flirting? Bakugou was damn sure he had never giggled once in his life. He knew Uraraka was just out of her damn mind.

"I'm not giggling at that nerd," he said.

"Well for one, maybe stop calling him a nerd," Uraraka said.

"And two?" he asked, figuring she was not leaving anytime soon.

"And two!" she exclaimed, playfully punching his arm. "Be nice!"

"Oh fuck off," he growled.

"That was not being nice!" she giggled.

Side eyeing her again, Bakugou glared. What was she on about? Why was she even trying to help him? But then again, he did know Urarakawas good friends with the nerd and had somehow managed to get Iida to ask her out a few months back. She had more knowledge on this than Kirishima or Kaminari. All those idiots ever did was give him bad advice!

"...so be nice?" Bakugou asked. "And… flirt?" He could not believe he was actually humoring this.

"Yes!" Uraraka said, sitting up more and turning to face him. "It's so easy!"

Again, raising his eyebrow, Bakugou huffed.

"For one, relax!" she said.

"I am."

"No your not! You're sitting all stiff and closed off!"

Looking down, Bakugou had crossed his arms and his body was positioned away from her. "Well I'm not interested in you!" he barked.

"Duh!" Uraraka giggled, "I'm not Deku!"

Another growl and Bakugou uncrossed his arms and tried to… relax.

What he ended up doing was slouching too much on the couch as he man-spread. It was quite uncomfortable and ridiculous to be honest. Uraraka broke out in a fit of giggles and laid back against the cushion.

"I'm sorry Bakugou!" she laughed, "but you really need to lighten up!"

"This… isn't good?" he asked- trying so hard to be nice that it almost fucking hurt. He was ready to blast and destroy something and he had to wonder if Uraraka would float all around the room if he exploded her into a million little floaty pieces.

"You look like you melted into the couch!" she exclaimed. "Now sit up some! And don't… I mean… close your legs some ."

Sitting up, Bakugou just sat as he normally would. No more man-spreading to take up half the couch.

"Try relaxing your shoulders some!" she said.

"I am!"

"No you're not!" she said as he came over, pressing her hands on his shoulders, though they didn't budge one bit. "Oh… ok, maybe you are."

A huff and Bakugou swore steam was about to erupt from his ears. "Ok… now what?"

"Well… when you see Deku later, try talking nicely to him and maybe touch him."

"Touch him!" Bakugou exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes, Uraraka swatted at his arm. "Are you really that bad at this?" she asked, then took her hand and laid it on his arm while smiling at him and batting her eyes. For a second she rubbed his arm as she leaned in closer. Bakugou felt the air leave his lungs for a moment. "And that is how you do it!" Uraraka exclaimed and sat back. "Now you try!"

"Huh?"

Waving her hand towards her arm, she gave him a look. "C'mon! Once you get over the fear of it, it is easy!"

"And you know this… how?"

He noticed how Uraraka's face turned red and she looked away. "Well… I had this crush on someone… and I was scared to say anything. But it was a good thing! I also might have had another crush and that worked out well!"

"How many crushes can one person have?" Bakugou asked, his mind spinning.

Rolling her eyes again, Uraraka gave him another look. "Now… try!"

A deep breath and Bakugou turned to face her. He tried to picture it was Deku in front of him- being stupid but all so cute . A smile forced on his face as his hand went to touch her arm. Blinking quickly, he looked her way.

"Hrm… maybe not so… forced," Uraraka said. "Plus you rubbed my arm too hard!"

Bakugou spent the next twenty minutes perfecting his 'flirting'. When Uraraka was satisfied, she squealed and clapped her hands. He had no idea what she was on about, all he did was blink fast and smile.

While Uraraka was giving him a few last tips, Iida came through looking for Uraraka and Bakugou noticed the questioning look on his face.

"Settle down engine boy," Bakugou said.

"Iida!" Uraraka chirped and Bakugou noticed all the things she had been teaching him. When she stood, her hand rubbing Iida's forearm as she batted her lashes, smiling at him.

Bakugou watched Iida turn into motor oil right there in the common room. Was that all it took to make someone… happy? A smile, a touch and blinking?

Sitting there, Bakugou continued to watch the two carry on back and forth. It made him think if Uraraka was able to do it, surely he could too.

* * *

He had kitchen duty that night after dinner- so Bakugou was loading the dishwasher as Kirishima cleared off the dishes. He was glad they didn't have to do this often as some of their classmates were complete animals with their food.

"So… You gonna try again?" Kirishima asked.

"Why are you so obsessed over this?" he asked.

A shrug and Kirishima passed him a plate. "Maybe I'd like to see your grumpy ass in a decent mood for once."

"Fuck off," he growled while slamming the plate into the dishwasher.

"Breaking dishes won't change the fact that you are too scared to ask-"

"-Fuck off!" he growled, knowing Deku was just in the next room laughing along with the rest of the class.

"Fine, fine," Kirishima said, rinsing another plate then handing it over.

"Dude, there is still food all over this thing!" Bakugou exclaimed as his hand got covered in some goo off the plate.

"Whatever… that is what that thing is for!" Kirishima replied, pointing to the dishwasher.

"Just rinse the damn plates!"

"Don't see why… I mean what is the point in practically washing them before the machine washes them?" Kirishima mumbled as he went back to rinsing off another plate.

"I got a few more dishes!" Deku chirped as he came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Here, lemme take them," Bakugou said, holding his hand out.

"But I'm rinsing!" Kirishima chiming in.

Deku stood there staring between the two as Kirishima handed a rinsed plate to Bakugou. Placing it along the others, Bakugou watched Deku hand the dishes over to Kirishima to rinse off. Maybe he should say something here… something more. Trying to remember what he learned from Uraraka, Bakugou stood up taller and smiled. "Thank you, Deku."

But what Bakugou wasn't seeing the way he was smiling. Since he had been arguing with the spiky haired nitwit, he was tense and it showed in his smile. He looked almost as if he were in pain.

"...Kacchan?" Deku asked, "are you… ok?"

"Of course I'm ok!" he spit out. "I was trying to be nice!"

"Oh!" Deku breathed.

Stepping closer, Bakugou remember what Uraraka said- Touch his arm, bat his eyes.

Blinking quickly, Bakugou reached out, but he couldn't see what he was reaching for because he was blinking so gotdamn fast! Grabbing Deku's shoulder, he went to rub, forgetting the goo from the earlier dinner plate. Still blinking rapidly, he tried to remember to smile.

"Dear lord, Bakugou!" Kirishima cried. "Are you having a seizure?!"

"Ohmygod I think he is!" Deku yelled.

"Bakugou!" "Kacchan!" they both yelled.

Stopping his blinking and straightening his face, Bakugou just stared at the two while his hand was still rubbing (very awkwardly) at Deku's shoulder- just making the goo smear even more as he did.

"Dude, you ok?" Kirishima asked.

A growl and Bakugou looked between overly concerned faces staring at him. He felt stupid. Nothing that floaty freak had told him worked! It made him look like he was having a fit or… something.

Turning away from them, because he knew his face was red, he saw the rest of the class peaking into the kitchen (being nosy).

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Bakugou yelled before pushing through the crowd at the entryway. He needed to just get away from all of them… again.

Once he finally made it back to his room, he went to rub his face- mortified. Only to find that damn goo still on his hand, and now on his face. Cursing his own existence, Bakugou hated everything and everyone… except Deku.


	4. Chapter 4

Bakugou stayed holed up in his room the rest of the night and made sure to be the first up and out of the dorms in the morning. The last few days had been nothing but a damn train wreck and apparently he was the conductor of this train as his classmates led him into a brick wall.

It was best to get to UA and away from everyone and unfortunately, that even meant Deku. After that… scene in the kitchen last night, Bakugou was ready to melt into the floor and change schools.

Even as his class came bursting into the room, everyone all smiles and chatter- Bakugou stayed at his desk, his back turned and closed off. At least his classmates knew when to fuck off and just leave him be. He was for once, thankful for the lunch torturing he was still receiving from Mr. Aizawa.

During field practice, Bakugou managed to stay off on his own, ignoring the pitying stares from his classmates. It was good to blast off some- letting out his frustration as he was sick of being felt sorry for.

It was all Deku's fault as it was. Hell, everything as Deku's fault. Standing off on his own in the field, his palms tingling from his last blast- he watched as Deku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He had messed up a new attack he was doing and All Might was giving him some pointers.

Why was he just standing there… watching Deku? All he was allowing was for that nerd to get ahead of him! Regardless of his damn, idiotic crush, he still had a goal to accomplish. Growling, Bakugou continued to blast at huge boulders til he was completely worn out and Mr. Aizawa was calling it a day.

"Bakugou, please stay after," Mr. Aizawa said as they went to the leave the training fields.

That was fine with him- allowed everyone else to carry on and he could avoid the whole lot of them. Once the class was gone, Bakugou turned and took a deep breath. He had no idea what was up as Mr. Aizawa had already seemed to be giving him too much attention.

"You seem distracted," Mr. Aizawa stated.

"Huh?"

"I won't repeat myself," Mr. Aizawa said, crossing his arms. "First the failed quiz which we both know you knew that material- then you are the first in class and the last to leave. Even in class you seem to be… not fully there."

Shrugging, what could Bakugou say? Mr. Aizawa wasn't wrong, but hell if he was going to admit to it. "Just stuff on my mind," Bakugou replied.

Another look and then All Might came over, whispering in Mr. Aizawa's ear. It was only a second before whatever All Might had said made Aizawa turn a crimson color.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Aizawa nodded and turned back to Bakugou. "Bakugou… as a young man, it is normal for certain… urges to happen."

What. In. The. Ever. Loving. Fuck?

Bakugou's eyes grew bigger than they had ever been. He had already sat through the hour long, awkward as fuck sex education class they had last semester with Mineta and Kaminari giggling at everything. He was not doing this again.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bakugou screamed. "Please no!"

"Young Bakugou, we just want you to know this is normal!" All Might said, "And we want to make sure-"

"-Seriously!" Bakugou growled, his palms getting sweaty and small sparks flying from his fingers. "I'm fine!"

Before either could say anything more, Bakugou took off running back to the school. Like hell he would stand there and listen to whatever the hell those two were trying to say.

* * *

By a small miracle, Bakugou's face stopped being red as he made his way back to the dorms. Ignoring everyone, he landed in his room- face down on his bed and groaned. This had only all gone from bad to worse and was spiraling fast. He was ready to just stomp downstairs, yell at Deku that he liked him and get it the fuck over with.

Sitting up, he started to rub his face with his sweaty hands- tired of feeling this way. This is not how a pro-hero acts!

A knock at his door and he almost didn't reply. The knock came again and he growled out to whoever it was, to come in. The last person he expected was Mineta to come waltzing into his room.

"Don't have the balls to ask him out, do ya?" Mineta asked, leaning against his desk, and giving him one hell of a smug ass look.

"Don't make me blast you out of this room," Bakugou growled.

"What if I told you I had the perfect way you could ask him out?"

Raising an eyebrow, Bakugou started to clench his fist. He knew the last person he should listen too was Mineta- but of course listening to Kirishima, Kaminari and Uraraka only made shit worse- what could it hurt? "What brainless idea do you have?"

"Simple!" Mineta said, crossing his arms and smirking at him. "Dick pic."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Mineta exclaimed. "Send Midoriya a dick pic!"

"And explain it how?" Bakugou asked, not even sure why he was humoring this.

"Easy! If he accepts then BOOM! Instant sex!" Mineta said while spreading his arms out.

"And if he doesn't?" Bakugou asked.

A shrug and Mineta crossed his arms again. "Easy! You say you sent it to the wrong person and he gets jealous. It is a win-win situation here! But in the end, you got Midoriya thinking about your junk!"

"You are the worst!" Bakugou said, falling back into his pillow.

"Now, the key is the angle. You want to be fully hard and make sure the angle-"

"-GET OUT!" Bakugou yelled into his pillow. He was not going to sit there and hear about the perfect way to take a dick pic from a grape-head.

"Fine… fine! But you know I'm right!" Mineta said, quickly leaving his room.

* * *

Later that evening, after Bakugou successfully avoided his classmates, he got to thinking just how badly he had made all of this. Turning and groaning into his pillow, he punched at his mattress- beyond frustrated. If he just had the nerve to go up to the damn nerd… he could be studying with him right now.

But here he was, laying on his bed, hating everything about life instead.

It also made him wonder if Mineta had a point. It surely wasn't the best idea, but it also wasn't the worst idea either. He figured as much as he had already fucked up- what was another one? Either way, it would surely get an instant reaction from Deku, and maybe even get him to think about…

Standing up, Bakugou went to his door to lock it, then over to his closet where the full length mirror. Mineta said the angle was important. Does that mean he takes the picture in the mirror?

Allowing his hormones to take over, dropping his pants, Bakugou tilted his head and wondered. Would this work? Wait… Mineta said to make sure it was hard. A deep breath and Bakugou worked over his fantasy in his head. It was out on the battlefield- his explosion ending all the villains at once. Everyone chanting his name and how he was the best. But what did it for him- was Midoriya running to him with his stupid smile (topless and all sweaty) as he kissed him, telling him how strong and amazing he was.

There, that did it! (Bakugou is a simple guy, ok?)

Getting his phone he tried to figure out just how you make this look good. No matter how he angled or positioned himself- it was just a dick. A huff and Bakugou had to wonder if there was a trick to this.

Lifting his shirt, he held the hem in his mouth as he tried again. Maybe if he included his abs in it…

Still was looking- not like something he would want in a picture sent to him. Though as he thought about it, Midoriya could be making his ugly crying face while nude picture and Bakugou wouldn't mind.

It was not like he could ask one of his so called friends to come give their opinion. That would just be odd. Not that standing by a mirror, holding his dick as he snapped pictures wasn't odd enough.

Could try sitting…

That was even worse. Bakugou sat at his desk chair- which he yelped out when the cold plastic touched his bare ass, and he almost fell as his pants and underwear were still around him ankles. Though as he sat, his abs were not as pronounced and his junk looked even more… well…

The bed!

Maybe if he was on the bed, it would look more inviting! Lounging back, he could easily flex his abs so they stood out, he could change the angle easier. Testing a few shots, he went to look- but it was still no better. Does he hold the camera far away at an angle and include his face?

No… no face. Bakugou realized after a handful of pictures his face needed to be out of this picture.

He tried a picture of him holding it, then one of him not holding it. (He swore he had never held his dick so long without jerking off!) He didn't like either. Somehow, his phone that only held bad memes Kirishima sent him- was quickly filling up with pictures... he had no idea why he was taking.

A heavy sigh and Bakugou just laid there for a moment- his hard on quickly deflating. Pants still around his ankles, he went through the pictures- just needing one halfway decent one.

A knock on his door and he ignored it. But the knocking never stopped.

"Busy!" he yelled out.

"Dude, open the door!" Kirishima said.

Ignoring him, Bakugou continued to go through the pictures, deciding on one where he was laid back and gripping himself. He had to admit, his abs looked good and were more the focal point of this picture- his dick was just the bonus.

"Dude!" Kirishima insisted. "Open the door! NOW!"

"Fuck off!"

"C'mon!"

More knocking and Bakugou was ready to blast through his door just to kill that shitty-hair asshole. Setting up the message, he had to wonder if he needed to include text with it. Do you include text with a dick pic? What do you even say? ' Hope you enjoy! '

"I'm serious, Bakugou!" Kirishima said, banging even louder.

Growling, Bakugou set his phone down, message unsent and pulled his underwear and pants up. He was ready to just make Kirishima dead. Stomping across his room he slung open his door.

"You're fucking dead!" he yelled.

"No, you idiot!" Kirishima yelled, then flicked him in the forehead and ran into the room, grabbing his phone then groaning. "Ohmygod you were going to do it!"

It hit Bakugou that Kirishima was looking at his dick pic… on his phone.

"Hey! Fucking pervert! Gimme my phone!" he growled.

Shaking his head, Kirishima deleted the message and handed him back the phone. "In what world was a dick pic a good idea?" Kirishima asked.

"How did you even know?" he asked.

"Mineta was giggling and looking suspicious," Kirishima said, "But once he asked Midoriya if anything interesting came in on his phone I knew something was up. So I cornered him and threatened him to tell me."

Bakugou just stood there, feeling a bit foolish, but at least this time Midoriya had not witnessed this downfall.

"Listen man," Kirishima said, "Talk to him before you start sending explicit photos."

Cracking his knuckles, Bakugou stood up and headed out his room.

"Where are you going?" Kirishima asked.

"I'm gonna go make grape juice," Bakugou stated before heading out on a warpath.


	5. Chapter 5

Bakugou had to silently thank Kirishima for bursting and stopping him in his moment of stupidity. Laying back on his bed, he was wondering just how idiotic he truly was! Why was this so damn hard? And of all people he had to get a fricken crush on! Why did it have to be Deku?

As he sat and thought about all his failures the past few days- he also thought about Deku. Something with that green messy hair, the splatter of freckles and his 'can do' attitude really had sparked an interest lately.

Why couldn't he just go back to hating the asshole? It was so much easier when he despised Deku. Walking through his day not wondering what Deku was doing… or how Deku was doing. UGH! He hated this so much!

He had these urges to hug Deku, to talk to him… and even more. Throwing his pillow over his head, Bakugou started to scream into it and kick at his mattress. He hated this thing called feelings and what it was doing to him!

Feeling like he needed to work out his pented frustration, Bakugou sat up and headed out to the training field. It was still open to students in the evening- and he knew blasting something to a million pieces would help.

Hands shoved deep in his pockets, Bakugou stomped to the back of the facility and saw just what he was looking for. A huge boulder just waiting to be blown up. Wiggling his fingers, Bakugou was ready.

That was til he heard the loud- all too well known laughter of Deku.

Stopping for a moment, ignoring the tingling in his palm, Bakugou looked over where Deku and Iida were working. He could tell Deku was still trying to get better at using his legs in combat- and working with Iida seemed to help. He also noticed a weird fluttering in his stomach he never had until recently- but only seem to get it when looking at that nerd.

Standing off where they couldn't see him, Bakugou just watched. There was concentration set in Deku's brow as he tried new ways of kicking and strengthening his legs. IIda was thorough going over things and just watching how casual they were with one another…

Why was that so hard? Why couldn't he do the same? That damn nerd was friendly with everyone in their class- always praising and encouraging.

He had no idea how long he had been standing off to the side- just watching. There was something in the way that when Deku worked hard, his cheeks would go pink and Bakugou swore Deku's hair got even wilder. (It was too cute.)

Groaning, Bakugou clenched his fist and was just going to leave.

"Kinda creepy the way you are just spying on him."

Bakugou jumped. He had been so keen on watching Deku, he had not noticed Todoroki walk up behind him.

"I'm not spying!" Bakugou growled and went to push past him.

"Then you must be stalking… but you're going about it all wrong," Todoroki said.

"I wasn't stalking! And what do you even know about it?" he asked, clenching his fist even tighter.

"Well since you don't have the nerve to ask him-"

"-Fuck off Icy Hot!"

Raising his hands, Todoroki shook his head. "Just listen… for once."

Bakugou was tired of listening to people. Not a damn bit of good came from it. Though, maybe he could listen and decide if he should follow through.

"What?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Try avoiding him… being uninterested. You're trying too hard as it is."

That was it? Mr. Icy Hot wanted him… to ignore Deku? There was no way this would work! Rolling his eyes, he pushed passed Todoroki- tired of this bullshit. "You are even stupider than I thought."

"Bakugou," Todoroki said, shrugging his shoulders. "You can try hard for grades and combat… but this is not something you should have to work hard at. It should come natural."

"Like you know anything about this!" Bakugou mumbled as he stomped away.

* * *

The next morning, Bakugou was stuck in the mass of his class getting ready to head to the school. He saw that Deku was over with Iida and Uraraka, going over last night's homework. What he wanted to do- was walk up to Deku and see if he wanted to walk to class together. It might be a little awkward, but he had seen some of his classmates pair off and walk to the school. They usually broke free of the group and had their own conversations- he wanted that. They had walked sometimes together back in grade school, but this was different now. It was not like it was then when Deku skipped behind him signing his praises.

Off in the corner of his eye, he saw where Mina and Toru were around Todoroki. One was grabbing his empty cup, and another offering to walk with him.

They girls were so bold- why couldn't he be? He saw how the way they flitted around him and how Mina smiled where Toru practically had hearts floating around her.

He also noticed how Todoroki just waved them off and started to walk on his own. The girls standing there all gave a big sigh and had heart dripping from their eyes. "He is so perfect," Toru said- Mina agreeing.

What the fuck?

Does that shit actually work?

By the reactions from his classmates- apparently so. Mina and Toru were still gushing over that freak and the way he just didn't take notice to them. Grabbing his bag, Bakugou slung it over his shoulder and started to walk- thinking too much how to make this work.

Hearing someone fall into step with him, he turned to glare- only to see Deku and his cute freckles smiling at him.

"Hi, Kacchan!" Deku said, his cheeks turning the most brilliant color of pink Bakugou had ever seen. "Mind if I walk with you?"

This was exactly what he wanted- but he also was remembering how that Icy Hot asshole was acting. Shrugging his shoulders, Bakugou gave a little grunt as an approval. Maybe he could get somewhere with this.

"So… are you still doing lunch tutoring with Mr. Aizawa?" Deku asked.

Bakugou remembered that Todoroki didn't talk much… at all- ever.

Grunting out a "yes" they continued to walk. Bakugou noticed how Deku was holding his own hands, his fingers nervously moving against the others. "Well… you know… if you are… what I am trying to say is…" Deku trailed.

Bakugou kept walking, wondering what the hell Deku was stammering about it. He wanted to yell for Deku just to go and spit it out already- but he was biting his own tongue. Lashing out and screaming at Deku would be counterproductive.

"So um… you know I study with Uraraka and Iida at night… and I noticed my grades were getting better…" Deku continued.

Taking a big sigh- the last thing he wanted to hear was Deku and his damn good grades. Bakugou knew the damn material! Hell- he could easily be the one tutoring Deku in the evenings too! They should be studying together! Not Deku and that floaty freak and engine boy!

He noticed that Deku had stopped walking, grabbing the strap to his bag, Bakugou gripped it tighter and turned. Deku was just… standing there.

"What?" he asked- though he wanted to say more, but was forcing himself by biting his tongue, not to lash out and demand Deku stop being an idiot and just study with him.

"Well… You hadn't said anything and your face was turning red," Deku said, looking down at their shoes. "I thought maybe I was annoying you…"

This would be the part in a fiction or a movie that Bakugou would grab Deku and hug him- tell him it was not that and it was him being a total ignorant ass. This is where Bakugou's heart would heart would pound in chest while he admitted how he felt- ending the story, and them living happily ever after...

But instead, Bakugou looked over where Todoroki was still walking- Mina and Toru chirping around him as his entire face turned red- though Todoroki only spoke a few words, those two were hanging off each syllable he gave them.

"You're always annoying me… what else is new?" Bakugou mumbled and started to walk again.

A short gasp and Deku was walking quickly back at his side- though now he wasn't saying anything. Briefly closing his eyes, Bakugou sighed and opened them to see the school right ahead. They would soon be in and this moment would be gone.

"How much longer is your lunch tutoring?" Deku asked.

Why the hell was Deku being so damn nosy? Bakugou was starting to get annoyed. Since when did Deku care about his stupid tutoring lessons with the teacher.

"I'll still have better grades in the end than you if that is what concerns you," Bakugou said.

"Hey!" Deku yelped and clenched his fist. "That is not-" then Deku stopped talking. It seemed like he was just about to say something, but he stopped himself.

Squinting his eyes, Bakugou glared at Deku. Why the hell was he just standing there, fidgeting and being all weird? When he glanced over at Todoroki, he saw where Todoroki had waved the girls off and starting walking into the school- on his own. Mina and Toru were practically squealing.

"Whatever," Bakugou said, turning his back to Deku- copying what Todoroki was doing (though he would never admit that to anyone and would take that shit to his grave) and walked into the school. Stupid, cute nerd needs to stop mumbling so much- though he did like that little walk and didn't make a total ass of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Classes came and went- for once Bakugou had not made a total ass of himself. Well that was a lie, at lunch he was watching Deku eat lunch and ended up spilling his milk all over his desk. Currently two books were drying out on the windowsill of his dorm room as he tried to get over his feelings.

He hated feelings, he really fucking did. It made him want to do stupid shit and he was tired of doing stupid shit! Even as they were walking back from school, he tripped over his feet while watching Deku laugh at a joke Kaminari made. How the hell did a stupid smile off that damn nerd do this to him?

A knock at his door and Kirishima was telling him dinner was ready. He could only hope this would go smoothly and what ever dumb luck had found him would leave.

Somehow he managed without spilling or making a total fool of himself. He stayed on one end of the tables, thankful that Deku was out of sight on the other end. Kirishima and Sero talked through the entire meal- something he was not paying attention too.

Towards the end of the meal, Jirou came over, putting her hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "After dinner- meet me in Satou's room."

What the hell was she going on about?

Making his way to Satou's room, Bakugou had no idea what he was walking into. Knocking on the door, and Jirou was opening the door and quickly grabbing his shirt- pulling him in.

"What the hell?!" Bakugou exclaimed, more than confused.

"Just get in here!" Jirou hissed.

He saw Satou laid out on his bed, a cookbook in hand- barely glancing over at them. Bakugou was even more than confused. Satou's desktop was covered in different ingredients with his small little oven and Jirou had an apron on with flour on her cheek.

"Listen!" Jirou groaned. "I was making some cakes for Momo and figured you'd want to try to make one for Midoriya."

"People like cake," Satou added in.

All Bakugou could do was scratch his head and he stared at the two. It wasn't the worst idea anyone had, but…

"Ok… I bake a cake and just, what? Hand it to him?" Bakugou asked.

"Well yeah," Satou said.

"If I could give him a cake, I could ask him out!" Bakugou pointed out.

Jirou got to thinking, her ear jacks fiddling around her- Bakugou found that distracting. "See, with Momo, the cakes help her quirk, and the way she smiles when I take them to her-"

"-I don't care about your love life!" Bakugou growled.

"I'm trying to help, you ass!" Jirou yelled.

"Guys!" Satou said, getting up from his bed. "Let's not argue!"

"Just seriously… people like when you bake them things," Jirou grumbled.

A huff and Bakugou thought it couldn't hurt. Maybe he could make a cake, or cookies… hell he had no idea what they had in mind. As Satou came over, he lined up ingredients and mixing bowls, and handed Bakugou and apron to put on. Bakugou noticed that Satou had this electric mixer he was using, while him and Jirou only had wooden spoons.

"Why are we mixing the hard way?" Bakugou asked.

"Cause I only have one mixer," Satou answered.

"I'll wait then," Bakugou said as he patiently waited for Satou to finish his mixing and put his pan in his little oven. He noticed how Jirou was still mixing with her spoon and her mixture of sorts looked extremely lumpy.

"Is it suppose to be like this?" Jirou asked.

"Um… lemme see what you've done," Satou said, coming over and assisting Jirou.

The mixer wasn't being used and Bakugou used the apron he had on to clean out the inside. He probably should have used the small sink Satou somehow had off to the side- but this worked. Dumping in his mess of ingredients, Bakugou stared at the buttons.

"Yeah, we need to mix this better," Satou started explaining the proper way to mix while Bakugou went to turn on the mixer. He figured the higher the setting- the faster it would mix.

He was wrong.

A cloud of flour and sugar exploded from the mixer, covering Bakugou and everything around him. On instinct he had closed his eyes and jumped back, bumping into the small oven Satou had- he definitely had sugar up his nose.

"NOT ON HIGH!" Satou was yelling as he dropped the bowl with Jirou's mix- splattering it everywhere as he rushed to the mixer- turning it off.

There was a cloud of white that just seem to sit in the air. Coughing as his lungs felt like they were full of flour and sugar, Bakugou could only just stand there.

"I'm not cleaning this up!" Jirou exclaimed, moving and plopping down in a chair.

"Yes you are!" they both yelled back at her.

"We can all help," Satou said.

Bakugou knew he was the one who had technically done this mess, and he should be thankful for getting help- but he felt his rage boiling as he started to wipe up the mess all over Satou's room.

Maybe he could start over again and have Satou help him this time? The idea of baking something for Deku really wasn't the worst idea anyone has had. He could just imagine the smile beaming off Deku's round face as he tasted a cake baked to perfection that he made.

Continuing to clean, Bakugou got lost in his own thoughts. Those thoughts may have including Deku and a lot of frosting in places it shouldn't be- but it kept his mind off of the mess around him.

"We need more cleaning rags," Satou grumbled, "I'll be right back."

The moment the door shut, Bakugou looked over at Jirou and got to laughing. She had flour all over her ear plugs as the more they moved around the more the flour was building up around her. It was like a white cloud stayed permanently around her head. He knew she was trying to swat the mess away- but it was only making it worse.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, slapping him with her cleaning rag.

"This is so hopeless," he laughed, knowing he was on the verge of failure once again. He really wanted to do this though.

"We will start over again," Jirou said.

"You really think this will work?" Bakugou asked- that was before the white cloud of flour around them started to mix with something black. "What the hell?"

They both turned and saw black smoke billowing out the oven. Bakugou and Jirou stared at each other, then back to the oven and then back to each other.

"Well turn it off!" Bakugou yelled.

Jirou ran over to the oven, but just stared at the buttons. "How?!"

"Just… Oh lemme look!" Bakugou exclaimed and rushed over. They saw buttons and different knobs but had no idea which one to touch. (When the mixer went off, what Bakugou didn't know was as he jumped back- that thing he bumped into was the knob turning the oven all the way up. )

Satou came back in the room with fresh cleaning rags and just stood there frozen. Black smoke was quickly filling his room.

"Satou!" Bakugou and Jirou both screamed.

Snapping out of his state of shock- Satou rushed forward, and started to turn knobs and grabbed an oven mit, pulling out a charred cake. "What the hell?" he asked.

A loud alarm set off in the dorms before the sprinklers in the ceiling went off. All of them jumping and screaming, they went to run out of Satou's room. It was chaos getting down the steps as their other classmates were also pushing and shoving.

"ORDERLY FASHION! STAY CALM! GET IN A LINE AND MEET ON FRONT LAWN!" Iida was exclaiming as he made wild gestures.

Once everyone was on the front lawn, Bakugou saw that Jirou was a mess. He was sure he did not look much better. They had flour and sugar from earlier all over them- mixed with water from the sprinklers and whatever lumpy mess Satou dropped all over their feet.

As the firetrucks pulled up, the class got to groaning and Mr. Aizawa came walking up to them all- not looking happy at all. One glance at the class and he quickly zeroed in on the trio hiding off to the side to keep their mess out of sight.

"You three!" Mr. Aizawa said, pointing at them.

Satou tried to hide the burnt cake behind his back- as he never did put it down, while Bakugou and Jirou just held their heads down. The class all started whispering back and forth as the three walked up to Mr. Aizawa.

"Detention," Mr. Aizawa said.

"We are sorry," they all three mumbled.

* * *

It was another two hours before they were allowed back in their dorm. They had to air out Satou's room and he is only allowed to bake in the kitchen for the foreseeable future.

Walking back into his room, Bakugou finally got to look in a mirror. He had flour caked all on his face and hair- his clothes and even the apron he was still wearing was a total nightmare.

He swore off ever baking again- forever!


	7. Chapter 7

So now, Bakugou had lunch tutoring and detention. This week could not have been any worse. He was thankful the lunch tutoring was about over- as he really didn't need it. What he really didn't need was a lecture from Mr. Aizawa if he told him the real reason why he failed.

A heavy sigh and Bakugou was back to banging his head on his desk. Detention was almost done, and he at least managed to get his homework all done in this hour. It was weird being after school without the entire class there. How the hell was he doing this another week? It had only been on day!

"You are dismissed," Mr. Aizawa finally said.

Grabbing his bag, Bakugou headed out and walked back to the dorms with Jirou and Satou. They were all quiet as they took the short walk- Bakugou just wanting this week to end already.

"We can always try to bake this weekend," Satou brought up.

Jirou laughed and Bakugou grunted. He knew regardless, Satou would be baking. Since they burnt up his oven in his room, Satou was forced to use the kitchen. Maybe it would work for everyone since Satou was a really good cook.

"I won't be cooking a damn thing," Bakugou said, then saw how Satou's head dropped. Feeling like an ass, he knew the accident wasn't Satou's fault. "But um… lemme know when you are and I'll come try it."

"That would be great!" Satou said.

A deep breath and Bakugou had to remember it wasn't Satou he was upset with. It was his own damn self.

Finally making it back to the dorms, Bakugou went to set his stuff down in his room and head to the common room to unwind. He knew most everyone was off doing their homework about now, but he had already done his.

Flopping onto the couch, Bakugou figured he would watch whatever trash everyone else was watching. He was more content watching Deku and Iida, who were in a heated debate over their homework. He had no idea what it was about- but Uraraka was giggling and turning red over it. He took note how serious Deku got while holding his ground in the argument. The way his cheeks got red, and his fist squeezing the pencil.

"You're doing it all wrong," Asui said, sitting next to Bakugou.

"And what would you know about it?" Bakugou asked.

"Well I know Izuku wouldn't want a grand gesture," Asui said.

"Noted," Bakugou grumbled.

"Any ideas how you'll do it?" Asui asked.

"None whatsoever," Bakugou admitted.

"Why not ask him to hold hands?" Asui suggested.

"If only it was that damn easy!" he growled. So much easier said than done. That was along the lines of walking up to Deku and just asking him out. He was almost at the point of just doing that- or giving up.

"But it is that easy," Asui assured him. Then standing up, she went over to the table where Deku, Uraraka and Iida were working. Bakugou squinted over at them, wondering what the hell this frog's issue was. Why was everyone so concerned over his damn crush?

"Hey, Izuku," Asui said, "can I hold your hand?"

Midoriya shrugged and held his hand out. "Sure."

The conversation at the table continued as if Asui wasn't even there. Midoriya and Iida continuing to argue the answers to the questions.

"Ochako," Asui asked, holding her other hand out. "Can I hold your hand too?"

"Of course!" Uraraka chirped.

"Sorry, Iida, I am out of hands," Asui giggled.

"Next time then," Iida said with a laugh.

Bakugou sat there- stunned. How the hell did Asui just do that? Not only was she holding Deku's hand, but also Uraraka's. She even apologised for not being able to hold more hands. It had to be her quirk or something.

No one could just easily hold someone's hand. Even as he stared around the common room- no one seem to even care. Sitting back, Bakugou groaned and just allowed his blood to boil. A few more minutes then Asui thanked everyone and left the table, coming back over where Bakugou was.

"See? Easy," Asui said.

"There has to be a trick to it," Bakugou said.

"Nope!" Asui said, grinning ear to ear. "Just ask nicely!"

"Whatever," Bakugou said, getting up and moving to the kitchen. Maybe he was just hungry and not angry.

Satou and Jirou were baking again. Jirou had some mixture all over her hands. This would never work.

"Ah! Bakugou!" Satou said, holding a spoon. "Come to try some cookies?"

"Sure, I'll have one," Bakugou said. As Satou handed one to him, he took it then before taking a bite, stared at Satou's hand. It was big and meaty. He had to wonder how he made such delicate treats. "Um… Satou…"

"Huh?" Satou asked, moving back to the counter.

He thought of asking Satou to hold his hand, but Jirou was giving him weird looks. "Never mind," he said, then shoved the cookie in his mouth and headed out the kitchen. At least the cookie was good.

Walking down the hallways to his room, Bakugou saw Kaminari and Ashido coming his way.

"Hey," he grunted.

"Oh! Bakugou!" Kaminari said. "We were about to start our homework."

"Did mine already," Bakugou said, "detention and all."

"Ah right!" they both said.

"So um… lemme ask you something," Bakugou said. He figured it was just them in the hallway- and he did need to try this before walking up to Deku. Asui made it all look so easy as it was.

Was it really that easy?

Only one way to find out.

"Sure! What's up?" Kaminari asked.

Turning to Ashido, Bakugou held his hand out. "Pinky, hold my hand."

What he was not expecting was Ashido was to slap him across the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Ashido yelled!

"Yeah, Mineta was just being really pervy with her not that long ago," Kaminari explained.

"It was so gross!" Ashido exclaimed. "But yeah! I'll hold your hand."

"Back off!" Bakugou growled- he was not risking another slap, then he turned to Kaminari. "Hold my hand?" Bakugou asked, holding his hand out. He was doing like Asui did, though Kaminari was giving him a weird look.

"What? Why?" Kaminari asked, taking a step back.

"Don't be an ass! Hold my damn hand!" Bakugou barked.

"Why are you asking this?" Ashido asked. Bakugou chose to ignore her after the slap he took.

A yelp and Kaminari took his hand- then Bakugou felt a buzzing and electricity flowing through him. Trying to let go of Kaminari's hand, but he couldn't. It got stronger and Bakugou was frozen.

"Shit!" Kaminari said, letting go of Bakugou's hand. "Um… sorry about that! You took me off guard!"

"You're no damn help!" Bakugou said, pushing past Kaminari and Ashido.

His hand tingled, as did his cheek- his hair was standing more on edge than usual. Looking at his hand, Bakugou could see the electricity coming off his palm.

This was hopeless!

Rubbing his hands on his pants, Bakugou was so done with everything.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima called out as he was walking to the gym. Maybe he could just work out his aggression or something. He figured a good hour lifting heavy shit could help.

"Oi!" he said. "I'm headed down to the gym."

"Perfect! I'll join you!" Kirishima said, walking in step with him.

Maybe he could try again. It was Kirishima of all people. "Hold my hand," Bakugou said, holding his hand out by not looking at Kirishima.

"Sure, dude!" Kirishima said, taking his hand as they walked.

Well that was easy. Bakugou figured he would catch some shit from Kirishima, but maybe Asui was onto something.

"Why is your palm all sweaty?" Kirishima asked.

"It's my quirk, dumbass," Bakugou growled.

"Well that makes sense," Kirishima laughed.

They were still holding hands as they made their way to the gym doors. He didn't think of letting go- he was trying to wrap his brain around if this would really work with Deku. It was a disaster with Ashido and Kaminari- hell he was still feeling twitchy from the bolt of electricity. How did Asui make this seem so easy?

"Kacchan?" he heard Deku ask.

Of course, standing at the gym doors, with his all too tight and too short shorts on, was Deku. Bakugou noticed the way Deku continued to stare at where he was still holding Kirishima's hand.

Letting go of Kirishima's hand, he jumped away from him. "It's not what it seems!" he exclaimed.

Kirishima just got to laughing.

Deku just kept staring between them. "Um… maybe I'll work out another time."

Bakugou just stood there, watching as Deku and his tiny shorts walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonofabitch! Why was his luck the worst ever! Groaning, Bakugou was not up for working out and just went back to him room. It did not help that Kirishima kept chirping behind him, trying to reassure him it was all ok.

"Listen man," Kirishima continued on… and on. "Lemme go talk to Midoriya ok?"

"What?" Bakugou growled, then turned to face him. "So we can just fuck this up even more?" Storming into his room, Bakugou flopped on his bed and punched his pillow.

"Nah!" Kirishima exclaimed, barging into his room. "I'll tell him I was… um… we can blame it on me!"

"It's no use," Bakugou groaned, "Now he thinks we are together!"

"Well how about I go hold someone else's hand?" Kirishima asked.

"How will that help anything?" Bakugou asked.

"OH! Are we hand holding?" Aoyama chirped as he walked by, inviting himself into Bakugou's room. "Bonjour!"

"What do you want, twinkle toes?" Bakugou growled, glaring over at Aoyama.

"Well I heard people talking about holding hands, and my hands are extra soft and holdable!" Aoyama said.

All Bakugou could do was groan and plant his face into his pillow. He had officially given up. He had Aoyama and Kirishima of all people working out a damn plan for him he knew was going to be a total fucking disaster.

"Oh! That could work!" Kirishima yelped.

"It's not going to work, you idiots!" Bakugou groaned into his pillow. Maybe if he locked his door, and never left again, he could forget all of this.

"But it could work!" Aoyama exclaimed.

"So what we need to do is find Midoriya and then make sure he sees us holding hands!" Kirishima said.

"You are hopeless!" Bakugou cried out, refusing to remove his head from his pillow.

"So um… why are we doing this?" Aoyama asked.

"Well you see…" Kirishima started, "Bakugou and I were holding hands and-"

"Oh!" Aoyama exclaimed, "So now he thinks-"

"-Yes!" Kirishima yelled.

"Does everyone know my damn life?" Bakugou asked.

"Yes!" they both replied.

"Fucking hell…" Bakugou groaned. This was officially the worst week ever . He never failed at anything, why was this happening? Every. Single. Time.

"Seriously, man!" Kirishima exclaimed. "This will work!"

"It won't work!" Bakugou groaned.

"S'il vous plaît!" Aoyama exclaimed. "Let me help you on your journey of love!"

"Fucking kill me now!" Bakugou yelled.

"We got this!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Oh, let's practice!"

What the hell were these idiots doing now? Turning his head from his pillow, Bakugou got a weird chill that ran down his body as he saw Aoyama hold his hand out to Kirishima and Kirishima took it. It was sooooooo wrong in so many ways.

"Oh! Your hands are so soft! " Kirishima chirped.

"Told you!" Aoyama said, and Bakugou swore he started to fucking sparkle. "And yours are supplémentaire rough!"

"Damn right they are! Just like a man!" Kirishima growled.

A gasp and Aoyama was holding his free hand to his heart. "Am I not a man?"

"That is still up for debate," Bakugou mumbled.

"I will make sure I sparkle extra!" Aoyama proclaimed.

"Perfect!" Kirishima added, squeezing Aoyama's hand, making him yelp and jump a bit.

"You know," Bakugou said, just laying there watching the two morons in his rooms, standing there holding hands. "You don't have to keep holding each other's hands."

"But we need to get use to the other's hand," Aoyama pointed out.

"You two are too weird for me," Bakugou said, turning over on his bed, ready for this nightmare to just end already.

"Ah monsieur! You hurt me!" Aoyama exclaimed.

"You're lucky I haven't blasted your twinkling ass out this room!" Bakugou huffed.

"Ok! Let's go find Midoriya!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Oui!" Aoyama chirped.

"Kill me now," Bakugou grumbled as he realized these two were actually going through with it! As the walked out the door- hand in hand, he sat up and shook his head. Why was this his life now?

He could hear Aoyama giggling the entire time they walked down the hallways and he figured he had better follows these boneheads. If nothing else, might be good entertainment.

Luckily, no one was in the hallway as they started their journey in find Deku. He had to wonder why they insisted on continuing to hold hands though. Not like Deku was around, not like anyone was seeing them. Did they know how ridiculous they looked?

There was Kirishima, still in his workout clothes and that damn head warmer on his head. Then there was Aoyama in some weird sparkly jumpsuit with the words "Juicy" across the ass. What was with this kid? Bakugou had never really spoken much to Aoyama the entire year, yet here he was- thrusting himself into his gay disaster.

Stopping for a moment, Bakugou thought about just bashing his head into the wall. Maybe he would black out, go into a coma and wake up years later and all of this would be a distant nightmare.

Aoyama turning towards him, and he swore he was sparkling even brighter. The imbecile must wear glitter or something- no one sparkles that much! Regardless of their damn quirk.

"You coming, monsieur?" Aoyama asked, batting his lashes as he held tight to Kirishima's hand.

"I'm debating," Bakugou said. Which he really was. He had the right mind to spin his heels and just get the fuck out of there. That idea of locking himself in his room… with a coma was becoming better and better the more those two held hands.

"Never fear!" Aoyama exclaimed, "For Aoyama is here!"

"For crying out loud," Bakugou said before turning around.

"C'mon, Bakugou! Don't wuss out on us now!" Kirishima said.

A heavy sigh and he stayed a good distance behind the two as Aoyama started to give Kirishima on tips to soften his skin. Bakugou only shook his head. This damn twinkling freak and his self care tips…

"Let's try the common room!" Aoyama said.

"Last we saw him, he was leaving he workout room," Kirishima said, stopping and scratching his chin.

"So… the common room is probably the best place! I will make sure to sparkle and shine!" Aoyama said.

"You idiots do know most the class is in the common room," Bakugou pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" they both asked.

It was like they didn't even care everyone would see them holding hands… which they still were.

"Well then… carry on this fuck train," Bakugou sighed.

Continuing to follow them- Bakugou noticed the moment they walked into the common room that heads were turning. Whispers and fingers being pointed and he knew this disaster train had already derailed.

"Um… Kirishima?" Sero asked.

"What's up?" Kirishima responded, still holding Aoyama's hand and pulling him over where Sero was.

"So…" Sero mumbled, not taking his eyes off where their hands were joined.

Leaning against the wall in the back of the room, Bakugou just shook his head. As he expected, they were making a damn scene. Everyone was staring and the whispering continued.

It did not take Bakugou long and he spotted Deku. Over off in the corner, whispering to Uraraka- not noticing what was going on in the room. He was pretty damn sure Deku was gossiping over the hand holding earlier at the gym.

Why was it so hard to just tell Deku that he liked him? Like… liked him liked him . He was even watching as Twinkle Toes and Kirishima were making a damn scene- on his behalf just so Deku thought…

"Fuck my life," he grumbled to himself. How was he so bad at this?

He watched Deku more- well more so the back of Deku's head. He noticed Uraraka tap Deku's shoulder and point. Then Deku turned around.

Then Bakugou jumped in the hand basket and descended his way into hell.

Deku's eye grew much larger than they already were. A gasp and Deku stood up, frozen for a moment while his head tilted to the side- eyeing Kirishima and Aoyama. It took a few seconds then Bakugou watched as Deku's face turned red and he started to stomp his way over to the group. Oddly, Deku had no seen him yet, and Bakugou ducked out of sight.

"How dare you!" Deku bellowed, standing nose to nose with Kirishima.

"Dude!" Kirishima yelped, jumping back- letting go of Aoyama's hand.

Deku just had his mouth open as he stared back and forth at the two.

"Um, Midoriya, I don't think this is any of your concern," Todoroki said, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

But Deku slapped his hand away. "No! This two timing… TWO TIMER!" Deku yelled while pointing at Kirishima.

"Kirishima?" Todoroki asked.

At this point, Aoyama got bored and walked over to where the girls were on the couch and flopped down, sighing. Kirishima just stood there, his hand rubbing the back of his neck while he nervously laughed. "Midoriya… it's not what-"

"Don't even try to explain yourself!" Deku screeched.

"Midoriya! That tone of voice is too loud for the inside!" Iida proclaimed, standing and getting between Deku and Kirishima.

"You guys don't get it!" Deku squealed.

"Regardless! That is no reason for you to be yelling in the common room!" Iida said. "Now go cool down then you and Kirishima can rationally talk."

Bakugou had never seen Deku like this. He was… upset? He thought Kirishima was two timing him?

What was this world he was in?

What he really had not expected was for Deku to push past Iida and slap Kirishima across his cheek.

The entire room gasped and grew eerily quiet.

"Midoriya!" Iida gasped.

A huff and Deku stomped out of the common room. He hated to admit it, but for a moment, Bakugou was damn proud of Deku.

That was til Aoyama laid his head back on the couch, looking over where he was hiding. "I don't think that worked."


	9. Chapter 9

Bakugou noticed Deku kept glaring daggers at Kirishima all morning in class. Groaning, he laid his head on his desk. This had all gone from bad to worse. As the bell rung for break, the class all ran out and started chatting among themselves.

"Figure out how to unfuck your situation?" Todoroki asked him.

"I don't think this is unfuckable," Bakugou groaned- he had messed things up so badly, he didn't even have it in him to bitch at the half n half asshole in front of him.

"Could just… tell him the truth," Todoroki said, tapping his desk before walking off.

If only it was that FUCKING EASY!

Groaning, Bakugou started to bang his head on his desk. Maybe he could just… stop? Maybe this as all just some dumb shit he didn't need. Did he really like Deku that much that he was putting himself through all this?

Looking out into the hallway, the way Deku was animatedly talking with Iida- he fucking knew he couldn't just stop. What he wouldn't give to be standing there as Deku told him whatever story it was- even as he rolled his eyes and called him a nerd. Of course he would hug him after he said it.

Another sigh and he felt like he needed his brain removed. That was the only way he would get over this.

* * *

Walking after school back to the dorms, Bakugou was kicking a rock and ignoring his classmates. He saw that Deku was walking with Shoji today- they were talking as the class enjoyed the nice weather.

What he really wanted to do was go take Deku's hand and see if he wanted to maybe walk the grounds and kiss a bit.

His imagination was getting the better of him- and he hated it. Every day this was growing worse and worse.

"You are so obvious!" Ashido giggled, coming up next to him and bumping her hip with his.

"What do you want, Pinky?" he growled.

"Well," she exclaimed, "it seems you can't stop staring at Midoriya over there!"

"And your point?" Bakugou asked- though he had no idea he was staring that hard.

"Well," Toru said, stepping up next to him. "It is starting to get a bit sad."

"Sad?" Bakugou asked.

"Yeah!" Ashido exclaimed, "Seeing you just staring with hearts dripping from your eyes, but you're not doing anything about it!"

"It's so sad," Toru said.

Great! Now he had these damn girls feeling sorry for him. What the hell was this life?

"I do not have hearts dripping from my eyes," Bakugou growled, shoving his hands in his pockets- knowing they weren't wrong.

An arm around his shoulders as both Ashido and Toru where cooing at him. It was the worst, but after what he had been through the last week- this was nothing. He just hated being this damn vulnerable.

It was when Ashido squeaked and jumped in front of him that startled him. "I know what you need to do!" Toru joined her and he watched as they jumped up and down.

"What?" he asked, not even sure why he continued to bother with all this horrible advice he was given.

"Compliment him!" Ashido said.

Well that was… simple.

"Yes!" Toru giggled. "Tell him something nice!"

"Yeah… cause that sounds exactly like something I'd do," he said, pushing by them and continuing back to the dorms.

A hand grabbing his arms and spinning him and she saw Ashido just glaring at him.

"I'm serious!" she yelled, "Tell him something nice!"

Rolling his eyes, he started to just ignore them. This was all hopeless.

"Here! We will show you!" Toru exclaimed and they both stood in front of him, making him stop. "Mina! Your hair looks extra pink today! Did you do something different?"

Ashido smiled and twirled her hair with her finger. "I got a new conditioner! Want to smell my hair? It smells so good!"

More giggles and Bakugou just stared blankly at them. How was complimenting Deku on his fucking wild ass hair going to help anything? He wasn't even sure if the damn nerd had ever heard of a hairbrush!

"You can compliment anything! " Ashido exclaimed, "Like… Bakugou! You've been working so hard and it shows!" Next thing he knew, both of the girls where on each side of him, rubbing his arms.

He felt the heat rise up to his cheeks and he was not sure what the fuck was going on. Ashido and Toru were clearly hitting on him… and this was not ok!

Jumping back, Bakugou gasped for air as he did not realize he was holding his breath. "What the fuck!" he yelled, causing a couple classmates to turn and stare at the three of them.

A giggle and Ashido bounced over where he was and hooked her arm in his. "See… it worked!" she chirped.

Wait...

"What?" he asked.

"We gave you a compliment then acted on it!" Toru said, coming to the other side of him, hooking arms like Ashido was- at least they weren't rubbing his arms and batting their lashes at him.

"So…" Bakugou trailed- he was pretty damn sure he was still blushing.

"Compliment him!" Ashido said, "Tell him how pretty his eyes are then gently touch his cheek!"

Toru squealed at that. "Or! Catch him after he worked out and tell him how you can see a difference in his hard work!"

"So… compliment him…" Bakugou mumbled.

His mind was racing the entire way back to the dorms. He could do that. He could maybe not tell Deku to die. Also the idea of catching Deku at the gym, in those tiny all-too-tight-on-his-round-ass shorts was appealing. But does he compliment how round his ass is? He was thinking maybe not, or at least, not yet.

He could easily compliment Deku. Tell him how great he was doing and the difference he was making- cause it sure as fuck made him work three times as hard. Fucking nerd kept getting closer to him every day! He wasn't sure if he was proud or pissed about that- but he was feeling… something.

He just had to compliment the nerd! He could totally do this!

* * *

He totally could not do this!

All evening he kept trying to think of ways to compliment that little shit! Why was this so hard? Maybe due to the fact that he never complimented anyone… ever.

He even watched as Ashido and Toru gushed over Deku all evening, making him giggle and blush. They made this shit look so easy. Studying how they easily talked with Deku, and how he was so responsive to their compliments- it made him think.

A bump on his arm and he noticed Toru was back next to him. "See? It's not that hard!" she whispered before leaving.

It was when he noticed Deku heading out, saying he was headed to the gym that made Bakugou get the idea to go work out. Plus, if Deku insisted on wearing those damn booty shorts, who was he to miss that chance?

Changing quickly, he found himself staring in the mirror. His tank was fitted but his shorts just kind of hung off his hips. Should he change them? They were the one he always wore. He wasn't like Deku to wear clothing too damn small for him.

Then he had to stop for a moment and think about what the fuck he was just thinking!

Assessing the situation- Bakugou was staring in a mirror at his damn workout clothes! He was headed to go get all nasty sweaty and here he was considering what the fuck he was wearing.

This had gone too far! He was in way over his head. Why couldn't he just stop liking that damn nerd? His life sure as fuck would be easier…

But he also kind of wanted to know what it all would be like. Taking one last deep breath, he grabbed his towel and headed out. Making his way towards the gym, Ashido was giving him a thumbs up- he assumed so was Toru as her sleeve was up- but that was all he could see. Shaking his head, he decided it was now or never.

* * *

Of course Deku was still stretching when he still got in there. Bakugou gave a quick thanks to whatever deity was listening at the moment for that. There he was- his damn too small shorts as he gripped the walls with his hands, stretching forward and his glorious ass sticking right out.

"Oh! Kacchan!" Deku exclaimed, and unfortunately standing up. "I was about to start working out! Care to join me?"

Fuck yeah he would love too.

"Um… sure," he said.

He noticed how a blush covered Deku's freckles when he smiled. It was too damn adorable and he found he forgot how to speak for a moment.

"Um…" he stammered, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck. Ashido and Toru said to compliment him- but with what?

"Kacchan?" Deku asked.

"Um…" fuck! Why couldn't he speak? All he could think about was that round ass that was moments ago stuck up in the air. But a compliment. He cannot… CANNOT compliment Deku's ass! All he wanted to say was how round and tight it looked…

No!

He had to stop that train of thought and quickly. Deku's eyes grew wider as they stared in concern at him- just blinking… up and down.

"I um… well…" he continued, feeling how dry his mouth got and how heavy his tongue felt.

Deku's hand reached out, touching the wrist of the hand that was current not rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you ok?" Deku asked.

"Well… you see…" he had to think of something outside of Deku's ass to compliment. "Your eyes look nice and big today!"

What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Just. Say?

"What?" Deku asked.

Ok… he had to roll with this. "Yeah… they are extra blinky."

"Blinky?"

This is where Bakugou's mind was screaming at him to stop… but he couldn't.

"Yeah… you know… up and down. Blinky."

"Um… ok," Deku said, tilting his head and looking away from him.

"I mean… you know… like they are big… and they do, well, blink."

"Um…"

"So yeah, they are extra big today," Bakugou mumbled.

It was not working! Deku was not giggling like he did with the girls. Maybe Deku didn't like him the way he liked him. Shaking his head, Bakugou sighed. "I'm gonna pass on the workout…" Turning, he walked quickly out of the gym.

He repeated what he said over and over in his head on the quick walk back to his room.

Fucking stupid, big, blinky eyed nerd!

He liked him so much.


	10. Chapter 10

This had been the worst week of his life. Bakugou could not emphasize this enough. Staying hidden away, he thought over all the dumbshit he had done. When one is down, the best way to keep that mood- is to rethink all the shit that happen, over and over again.

His mind swirled from the gym with Kirishima, failing the quiz and doing tutoring, the worst flirting he had ever tried! He nearly died from embarrassment thinking he almost sent a dick pic. Now that he thinks about it, ignoring Deku that day was the worst thing he could have done. He almost burned down Satou's room, and he caused a ruckus trying to hold hands. He couldn't even compliment Deku properly!

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

A knock at his door and he just wanted to ignore it. Too bad Kirishima didn't believe in this and just came in anyway.

"I'm gonna start locking my damn door!" he growled.

"Stop the pity party!" Kirishima said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Come down to the common room for a bit."

"What? So I can make an ass of myself… again?" Bakugou asked.

A laugh that he did not find amusing from Kirishima, then a slap on his back. "Man up and c'mon!"

Somehow he found himself groaning as he stood and followed Kirishima out his room. Everyone was down in the common room all grouped off and doing their own things. Bakugou was thankful no one was staring or laughing at him- not that he expected it, but he had been acting out of character all week.

His eyes immediately found Deku in the group of people. How could they not? He was over where Uraraka and Iida were- probably going over homework for the next day. Deku was just carrying on as if Bakugou hadn't been a total ass all week.

A deep breath and Bakugou couldn't take his off Deku. All those damn feelings coming back to him. That want to hug him, that need to kiss him.

He debated just going back up to his room.

That was til Uraraka turned and locked eyes with him. Then she elbowed Deku and gestured his way.

What the hell was going on? Bakugou was confused. Even when Deku turned around and saw him standing there. Then Deku stood up and Bakugou swore he was in some teen romance movie. It was if the entire common room grew quiet and all eyes were on them- each on a different side of the room. He was also pretty damn sure they could hear his heart beating loudly at this point.

It was in slow motion. He stood there as Deku slowly moved across the room towards him. Should he say something? Giving his track record it was better to just not. It seemed whenever he opened his mouth, he inserted his foot instead.

Gosh, Deku looked so cute too. His cheeks were pink as he made his way across the room. Bakugou kept his eyes locked with Deku's- and they were large and very blinky.

He swore you could have heard a pin drop as Deku took the longest, slowest walk in all walks ever made. Clenching his fist, he had no idea what was going on- or why the fuck no one was talking!

But he could not take his eyes off of Deku. The blush growing on Deku's face as he continued the forever million mile walk across the common room. Gulping, Deku was close- almost at arm's reach when he stopped and just stared at him.

He knew he should say something, but he also didn't fuck up whatever strange moment they were having. It was when Deku smiled and leaped at him that took him by surprise. Arms around his neck as his legs wrapped his waist…

Then their mouths were touching!

Holy shit! Bakugou's mouth was pressed against Deku's!

He knew this had to be a dream. Even as his arms instinctively wrapped around Deku, holding him close. Even when he felt the warmth of Deku's body on his. Even when he felt Deku's lips against his. Even the way those large, blinky eyes were shut and he could feel that smile against his mouth.

Bakugou short circuited. His brain did a total nuclear melt down. He had Deku, in his arms, and kissing him. Eyes wide open as Deku continued to kiss him.

Then he realized he was not kissing back.

What. The. Fuck. Was. Wrong. With. Him?

Even when it wasn't him making the move, he was still fucking up. Deku pulled back, his face bright red (and omg so adorable) as he looked at Bakugou. "...Kacchan?" he asked.

Those large blinky eyes just blinked at him. The freckles on his cheeks glowing against his blush. He had to be dreaming. That is all this was. This was not real. This shit never happen. Only embarrassment and disasters happened.

But it felt real. His arms strained to hold Deku, and he liked how warm he was. Plus, Deku's face was really close to his and all he had been thinking about was kissing him.

"Shut up you damn nerd," Bakugou growled, this time he was the one kissing Deku. If it was a dream then dammit- at least it was a good one. Pressing his lips to Deku's it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. All the fuckery from the last week just gone. He never wanted this to stop, he never wanted to wake up. He could live in this moment, in this dream and be content.

Their lips moved more, and he felt all the shit he did earlier in the week didn't matter anymore. Reality and time stopped. It was just Bakugou and Deku- and their kiss.

When Deku pulled back, he swore his face was lit up with that adorkable smile. Legs moving, so that Deku could stand up and he felt scarred hands trailing from his shoulders, to his arms and then taking his hands. Those damn blinky eyes large and staring at him.

For a brief moment, Bakugou let go of one of Deku's hands and pinched his own arm- hard. "Ouch," he mumbled, "Ok… I'm definitely not dreaming."

A giggle and Deku was rising on his toes, kissing him again. Next thing he knew, the entire class erupted again and jumped up, rushing at them. It was a chaos as everyone was talking at one time and congratulating them. Bakugou was confused again.

He still didn't see everyone else though- his eyes were only focused on Deku. The way his eyes closed as he laughed, his head tilting the slightest- fuck, he was happy.

"What? How…? What?" Bakugou asked, as everyone quieted down around him.

A nervous laugh and Deku just squeezed his hands, swinging them a little bit. "Well… I got concerned as you have been really weird this week."

It was true, and it made him groan thinking of the dumbassery he had done all week long . But another squeeze from Deku on his hands and lips were pressed back to his.

"Get a room!" someone giggled.

"But still…" he was curious how Deku knew.

"Well…" Deku trailed.

An arm around him and Kirishima was smiling ear to ear. "I told him!" he exclaimed.

Then the rest of the class all chimed in. Everyone had seemed to get sick of seeing his downward spiral and stepped in where he could not.

"What?" Bakugou growled, not that he was mad, it all turned out for the better. He didn't want to think if Deku didn't like him back how this would have been.

"Well, seems you didn't have the stones to do it!" Kirishima said.

"But it's ok!" Deku chirped, swinging their arms a bit and still holding his hands.

It was ok. He had Deku smiling at him and kissing him. It was what he had envisioned for so long now and it was finally reality.

"Don't you want to ask him something?" Kirishima said elbowing him. He had to remember to murder him later.

"Oh?" Deku asked, large eyes, blinking at him.

"Um…" Bakugou stammered, forgetting what words were. He just stood there, staring at Deku while he tried to remember how to speak again.

"For fuck sake!" Kaminari groaned, joining the other side of them. "Midoriya! Do you wanna go out with Bakugou?"

"Kacchan?" Deku asked, his cheeks red all over again.

All he could do was nod his head as his mouth forgot how to speak. Hell, Deku had already kissed him- this should be easy .

"Of course I do!" Deku exclaimed, leaping back into him and kissing him.

Smiling as he kissed that damn nerd back, maybe this week wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
